


Ice Cream

by kpotats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Female! Taeyong, Girl! Taeyong, I repeat, Taeyong and Jaehyun have 10 years age gap, Taeyong is female in this story, Underage Sex, but taeyong still work at sm, im bad at writing straight smut, lol, nothing too detail about the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpotats/pseuds/kpotats
Summary: Taeyong let a kid (a 16 years old boy actually, but still a kid for her) stay in her house. But, she knows she been too kind but well, she cannot change the past now.I REPEAT: TAEYONG IS A WOMAN IN THIS STORY!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1233 words

Taeyong waved goodbye to her friends and walked to her car that was parked not too far from the diner place. She started the car engine once she's in it and drove towards her house. She played the song that was connecting from her phone to her speaker. As she was stopping at the traffic light, her eyes roaming to her surrounding, looking at anything for light to turn green. She saw a 24/7 Family Mart and suddenly she craved something.

“Huh, now I'm craving something sweet” sighed Taeyong. Drove her car back when the light had changed, making a mental note to stop at the convenience store near his house. She took a left turn where her residential area will be. There is a road of shops in front of her residential area. She searches for any empty parking space but not to her avail after 2nd round, she gave up.

“Guess I have to park at my home and walked back” She drove her car back and past the guard that secure her residential area. She enters her house street and parked her car outside her house. After locking her cars and made sure she has all she needs like money and car keys, she walked back outside to the 24/7 convenience store. 

Once at the store, she immediately when to the ice cream section. Looking for the one that she wants. When she found it, she opened the fridge and took out not one but many ice creams. She also took other flavours. I don’t need to come back again if I want more.

She closed the fridge and holds her ice creams in her arms. She looked around the store if she need sother things but the freezing feels from her arms made her go straight to the cashier. Can’t hold the ice cream more longer. I should bring a basket first.

Thank god they were not many people in the line but she still need to wait for the person in front of her purchase their things. As she was waiting, freezing while holding the ice creams, she caught a sight of a boy looking from outside the door. To be specifically, looking at her arms. Dammit, now I attract a little kid 

She turn her attention back to the cashier. Now, the cashier just finished scanning the item and told the customer his total. The customer didn’t respond anything and the cashier need to ask again. But still no response.

Okay, what the fuck? I’m freezing right here. The ice cream start to melt also in her hands . And to add for her problem, the guy in front of him was in his own world. Taeyong rolled her eyes and tapped the guy back. (Not she can move much but a small movement will do).

“Hey, you need to pay” said Taeyong. Looking at the guy who was finally snapped out of his thought.

“Oh yeah sorry sorry” He quickly pulled out his money. Taeyong just smiled back but still roll her eyes behind his back. _Just buy the dammit condom, you can save it for later._

As the guy left, she moves forwards and put the ice creams. “quick. Its melt already” told Taeyong to the cashier and the cashier nodded and quickly scanned the ice creams. Taeyong move her attention back to the boy outside the store. The said boy still looking at her through the glass. Taeyong only can see the face of the said boy, but he can judge that the boy was homeless. Taeyong sighed. After the cashier told her total, she paid by card, the cashier gave her receipt, a plastic of ice-creams and her card back, she muttered a thank you and walked out from the store.

Once outside, her head turn to the book. Still looking at her. Taeyong sighed. Can believe she is going to do this. 

“Hey kid” Taeyong walked towards the boy. The boy still looking at the plastic of ice-creams. Once Taeyong just inches away from the boy, the boy widens his eyes and lookup up at Taeyong’s eyes.

“Hey, do you want ice-cream?” Taeyong shake the plastic in front of the boy. The boy look at the said plastic, jaw hanging. Taeyong smiled.

“which flavour do you want?” Taeyong opened up the plastic and show the inside at the boy. The said boy just hanging his jaw. Didn’t respond to Taeyong. 

“Okay, come here boy” Taeyong hold the plastic bag on her left hand and took the boy wrist with her other hands. The said boy squeal in shock but still follow Taeyong into the store. Taeyong bring him to the ice cream section.

“Okay Kid. Pick one ice cream do you want. My treat” Taeyong let go of the the boy hands. The boy widen his eyes at Taeyong first before looking at the ice cream. Taeyong at the same time, open other ice cream fridge and put the plastic into the fridge, might as well not make her ice cream turn into smoothies. The boy still looking at the ice cream. Too stunned to choose.

“Look kid. You gotta pick now or I just pick it for you” Taeyong come back beside him and open the ice cream for him to choose. The boy nodded and took the cheapest ice cream in the fridge.

“Are you sure you don’t want other ice cream? I’m treating you kid so you have to use this opportunity” Taeyong said when he look the boy pick up the ice cream and closed the fridge.

“Yes, I want this. And I’m not a kid” the boy muttered for the first time. His voice was husky but soft. I thought you’re deaf or something.

“Okay then. What’s your name?” Taeyong asked. 

“Jaehyun”

“Okay then Jaehyun, if you make up your mind. Let's paid for it” Taeyong walked to the cashier first. Not looking back but she knows Jaehyun will follow her.

Once she paid for the ice cream, Taeyong gave the ice cream back to the Jaehyun and they walked outside together.

“Thank You” mumbled Jaehyun under his breath. No one had ever been kind to him since he was homeless. Thank god he still have manner in himself.

“No problem. But, may I ask? Did you had eat anything?” Taeyong just asked without waiting for Jaehyun permission. Even by judging from Jaehyun appearance that he was homeless, he still need to ask, don’t need to judge book by its cover.

Jaehyun just shook his eyes. “But I got food now” smiled Jaehyun, showing the ice cream.

“Well, eating ice cream only is not good. Why not you come to my house and I cook you something?” offered Taeyong. How fast she trusts this kid. Well maybe because the sad face that Jaehyun had showed her or because she used to be just like the boy. 

“Really?” Jaehyun shocked. Its not easy for someone to offer their kindness to him. So the offer make him wanna cry. In happiness of course.  
“Yeah Come on. It’s getting late already” So, Taeyong bring Jaehyun to her house. They walked together to the guard. “He’s with me” Taeyong said to the guard when the guard looking at Jaehyun, maybe never see such a face in the area. They almost approaching Taeyong’s house when suddenly,

“WAIT! I FORGOT MY ICE ICREAMS”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1662 words

That’s how Taeyong met her housemates. A 16-years old boy who had been living in the street for 5 months. He’s a nomad and went to one place to another just to find food. He just that at one place for seven days or more before he had to move away because someone had reported him to the police.

At the night after Taeyong went back to the store to take her ice creams back (Jaehyun followed also), went back to her home and Taeyong cooked Jaehyun fried rice, They talked about their life. So when he heard Jaehyun struggle, she offered him to stay over.

“Besides, I won’t be home always because of works. Glad finally someone can look after BeeBi” Beebi is Taeyong’s cat. He saved Beebi from the street when Beebi was almost getting hit by a car. Thank god Taeyong was there to save his life.

“So, you want me to babysit your cat?” Jaehyun asked, still eating the fried rice. That was his 5 plate. Can you blame a homeless person who didn’t get to eat proper food?

“That and also not to make this house empty. Don’t worry, I provided everything. After you done eating, I show you your room”

And that’s what Taeyong do, she made a house tour for Jaehyun, from the first floor to the 2nd floor. The house has 5 bedroom, 3 at the bottom, 2 at upstairs (including the master bedroom, which is Taeyong bedroom). Taeyong show Jaehyun room first before they want to the upstairs. It has a mini-library room (or you can called study room) and a room special for laundry. They also one room for Beebi. 

“you do like your cat huh?”

“He deserves a good care”

Taeyong house was not a mansion nor villa nor bungalow, a just a modern house with a big living room and backyards. The house didn’t even had garage to store her car because she didn’t like for a car to take space in her house. A wide backyard is enough where she can stargazing or do her job at outside and also play with Beebi and friends.

(author note: Can you imagine the house? Don’t imagine it like a big mansion or villa, it just a modern house, you know? A normal house can have many rooms also. Don’t imagine like a big house, it spoils the fun.)

“I forgot to mention, sometimes Beebi brings friends to play with” Now, they were in Jaehyun’s room. Taeyong was making sure everything Jaehyun need is in a bedroom. She also made sure the bathroom that attach to the bedroom has a shampoo and soap in it).

“What do you mean friends?” Jaehyun just sitting on the bed. (After Taeyong asked him to).

“Stray cats and dogs. You can play with them if you want just don’t bring the dog in the house. I’m allergy” explained Taeyong. Yes, she allergy to dog fur but it doesn’t stop her to play with them. She even prepared dog foods and fed them. It has been so long since she plays with them.

“I didn’t see Beebi” Jaehyun asked. As Taeyong was showing the house, he never saw the cat. Even in the cat room.

“As I mentioned, I’m not always at home. So I asked my friend to take care of him. Its been 7 or 8 days I left the house” Taeyong explained. Now done with his job.

“And the reason why I’m back to my home now was that I have my day off tomorrow so I’m going to take you to buy some clothes and we can pick up Beebi at my friend's house. Now, you go shower okay. And I’m sorry I can provide you any cloth because well I’m a girl and our size was totally different”

Yeah, even Jaehyun was not eating well, he was still taller than Taeyong. Different genetic from both genders make Taeyong stay at 160cm compare to Jaehyun 175cm (He’s a 16 years old, don’t forget). 

“Never mind. I can sleep in boxer only” replied Jaehyun. Taeyong smiled. “Okay then, if you need anything. Just knocked my bedroom door. Hope you didn’t run away” Taeyong joked, but she serious about the runaway part.

“Of course, I’m not going anywhere” assured Jaehyun. He was not running away when finally he finally have somewhere to stay. Besides, staying with a woman more small size than him own harm him.

“Okay then. Goodnight” Jaehyun replied a goodnight before Taeyong closed the door. 

The next day, Jaehyun keep to his word which make Taeyong so happy and hugged him which make Jaehyun stunned at first. It’s been so long since he received a hug. After they ate their breakfast that Taeyong had prepared, Taeyong took him to buy some clothes and the things he needs in the house. After that, they pick up Beebi at Taeyong’s friend house.

“You like my sugar mommy now” chuckled Jaehyun, playing with Beebi’s fur. Taeyong was now drove back to their home.

“You know, sugar mommy was more than just giving money?” smirked Taeyong. Did I tell you she’s a flirt? because she really is a flirt. Jaehyun widen his eyes and laughed nervously, of course, he knew what Taeyong was implying. Taeyong can hold back his laughed when seeing Jaehyun’s reaction.

“You don’t know how to cook much right?” Taeyong asked while sipping her coffee. Both of them now are back at home. In the kitchen having their tea time (more like coffee time). They have their lunch at some restaurant Taeyong took him before pick up Beebi. Dinner in 3 hours so Taeyong had time to cook.

“Just the basic stuff like ramen, rice, etc. Not some fancy stuff” replied Jaehyun. Thinking about how his mother used to teach him before kick him out. That memory triggered him. Taeyong can’t see or feel it.

“That’s cool. Tomorrow, I just order take out for you. Or the coming days. I don’t know when I will be back” Taeyong explained, thinking about the job that waiting for her at the office.

“What is you job again?” Jaehyun asked, he didn’t remember exactly if Taeyong had told him about her job. Taeyong chuckled. “I never told you about my job”

Jaehyun just ooh. But wait for Taeyong to replied. “I’m an assassin” 

Silent. Just Silent. Jaehyun too stunned to replied. Can’t believe in what Taeyong had said to him.

“AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH …. Hack hack” and Taeyoung starts to cough which made Jaehyun panic.

After several minutes, Taeyong calm herself with the help of poor Jaehyun but still chuckled.

“I’m just playing with you. I’m an Advisor” Taeyong start. “Have you heard of SM company?” Jaehyun nodded. It was the most successful company in the country. Jaehyun had a dream to build his own company and be big the rival for SM but all is just a dream.

“So, I work there as the advisor. More like the decision maker. From the Chairman to the cleaner. If the company want to make decision, they asked me first to get my opinion.” Explained Taeyong. She actually proud of her job to be honest. Being the most powerful woman in the company after all.

“So, you made SM successful until now. Wait, how old are you?” Jaehyun raise his eyebrow.

“Well, you can said that. I’m 26 this July. I know I’m old” Taeyong get up and took her cup to the sink to wash it.

“That’s a young age to have such a control in the company” retorted Jaehyun back. He can’t believe a 26 years old woman can be a successful advisor in a successful company.

“I still don’t know why you rarely come home” Jaehyun walked towards Taeyong so Taeyong can watch his cup too. Taeyong took the cup and washed it.

“Cut the chit chat. I still need to give a phone which remind me, can you go to the store and buy your own simcard. I still need to prepare our dinner” Taeyong opened one of the kitchen cabinet and pull out some money. Taeyong has a habit to put money around her house. Jaehyun didn’t said anything about it.

“Yeah sure. You don’t want anything else?” He asked Taeyong. “Nahh, just buy anything for yourself but please just buy the sim card” warned Taeyong. Jaehyun just muttered a lazy yeah and walked out to the store. 

He was done paying the sim card and moved out from the line when he saw the vacancy ad. The store needs a part time worker and a non-experience can apply. Jaehyun think that he can find a job now since he didn’t want to live alone without doing anything. Besides, he looks like a real human now so maybe he can get lucky to find a job. When he was homeless, no one wants to take him because of his messy face but now, after Taeyong helps her to shave his face, he got his handsome face back. Taeyong also drop her jaw when she see his real face. Little did Jaehyun know that Taeyong was wet when she saw his face.

“Hey, is the job still available?” ask Jaehyun to the cashier. It was the only nearest staff he can get.

“Yeah” replied the cashier shortly. Continue his work scanning customer's items. Jaehyun muttered thanks and walked back home. Arrived home, he told Taeyong about the vacancy.

“Sure, but I think you need to go to school also” Taeyong almost done the dinner. Waiting for the rice to cook.

“I don’t think I can go to school” muttered Jaehyun. He was drop out of school in the middle of the year so getting in school back will be hard. (Author note: idk actually about this but it's for the plot)

“Nonsense. I sure I can get you to school. Don’t worry I handle it. Just tell me the subject you want to take”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1627 words

True to Taeyong's words, she rarely at home. Jaehyun just communicates with her using the phone that Taeyong had given her. And, Jaehyun got a job at the store and works 8-hours per day (one day off per week). But, after 3rd-week Jaehyun staying in the house, Taeyong manages to bring Jaehyun back to school which is not far but not near their house. Yes, their house now. Taeyong even bought a bicycle for him so he can go to the school faster than just walk. So, Jaehyun only can work at the store on the weekend. He still needs to take care of BeeBi. And true to Taeyong's words, Beebi has so many friends. Cats and Dogs. So after arriving home after school, he will take the pet's food to the backyards and feed them. He also plays with them if he has the energy to play. For the past few weeks, Taeyong will come home once a week. Jaehyun getting used to his new routine and he likes it.

It was Friday, a month he had been living in the house, meaning he can go back home way earlier than the other days. But, because its Friday, he took 4-hour at the convenience store after school. Not that Taeyong needs to know. He still feeds Beebi and his friends after his shift.

He was at the cashier when his manager calls him.

“Yes?” Jaehyun asked after standing near his manager.

“I need you to arrange the comic" the manager point at the box, probably the comic box. Jaehyun nodded and bring the box to the comic stand.

Jaehyun likes to read. So, while arranging the comic, he took his sweet time to read some page of the comics. But, only for the comic that didn’t have the plastic wrap of course. 

Then, one particular comic caught his attention. Well to be exact, a hentai comic. Luckily, it has no plastic wrapper so he try to read just one page but oh no.

“OH MY GOD,” Jaehyun starts to blush but still looking at the page. He flipped to another page but hey, one page is never enough.

He was caught off guard when he’s manager shout to him. “Yaaa! I told you to arrange the comics not read them” His manage standing at the end of the alley, hands on his hips.

“Sorry Sorry” Jaehyun quickly closed the comic and put it aside. He arranges the other comics and his manager told him there is one box more. But hey, he purchased the hentai comic and bring it home. 

Once home. He rushed to his bedroom and didn’t bother to change his outfit and open the comic to read from the start. He was already semi-hard at the store. He trying so hard to not thinking about the comics but well, teenage hormone being a bitch. Besides, its being a long time since he done it. And Yes, he didn't bother to feed the pets.

His hand was holding up the comic while the other hand slides down to his front pants. He moved his hands up and down at the pants continuously in a steady pace. His other hand tried to turn the page without the other hand. When he didn’t feel the pressure he needs, he holds his dick over the pants for a while and continues to palm it in a fast pace. He still reading the comic while moaning in a quiet voice.

When he read other page that still have the sex scene, he dick was getting more hard. He need a better solution to release in comfortable way. So he searches around the room for anything that can hold the page up. When he saw books on the nightstand, he let go of his dick, get up on all four and took the books. He other hand put the comic down, open up the page while his other hand put the books each beside the comic. He let go of the comic to test either the page will move or not, after 5 minutes making sure the page will not turn, he ready on all four positions, one hand holds his body up while his other hand opens his pants’ zip. His eyes locked on the page. 

He pull his pants down and pull out his dick from his boxer. His start to pump his dick. He imagine he was the one one the comic page. How the character slammed hard on the girls holes. Making the girls moaned while he played with the girls nipple. He wishes he do that to Taeyong. This make him more hard and horny. Imagining Taeyong moaning his name under him, praise how she feel so full.  
He moved his hands up and down his dick, playing with his balls and thumbing his tip. He was nearing his limit so he pump more faster, until he heard the knocked on his door.

“Hey, Jaehyun I’m home”

“WAITT! Don’t open the door” Jaehyun widen his eyes and quickly rush to the door. Try to calm his breath. Dammit, he was nearing his come.

“Ermm why?” Taeyong ask behind the door. Jaehyun hope she didn’t hear him moaning, it will be so embarrassing. 

“Because … Because… I’m … I’m not wearing anything” Jaehyun reasoned, still trying to breath properly.

“Then go wear something. I bring food” Taeyong replied. Jaehyun was ready to move away from the door when Taeyong spoked

“Oh Jaehyun, I can help you sucking your dick if you want”

Jaehyun know he screw up.

**The lunch** was so awkward, well for Jaehyun of course. Taeyong talk to him like he didn’t know what he just done behind the door. It must be more awkward if Taeyong knew Jaehyun was dreaming of her while cumming. He settles his problem in the bathroom before taking a quick shower and went to the kitchen.

“Jaehyun, there’s nothing wrong to masturbate you know? You didn’t need to be shy” Taeyong said after a while. He knows Jaehyun feel awkward about it but hey, can’t blame your teenage hormone.

“Who said anything about masturbate?” Jaehyun asked, not looking into Taeyong’s eyes.

“Well, after you out of breath while answering me when I knocked into your door. Then you took your time to wear some cloth. Besides, your moaning so loud” Taeyong explained calmly. Jaehyun widen his eyes and look at smirking Taeyong. 

“sorry I didn’t hear you coming” Jaehyun munched the chicken.

“I message you telling you I’m coming back home and you didn’t reply. So I just bought some chicken rice” Taeyong eat some fries. Jaehyun just give an awkward smile back. Still feel ashamed of himself.

“But you know Jaehyun?” Jaehyun look up at Taeyong’s eyes. Waiting for whatever Taeyong want to said. Taeyong smirked and move her face closer to Jaehyun’s face which make Jaehyun stunned and didn’t move.

“I can help you anything. I’m horny sometimes also” Taeyong whispered to Jaehyun ear and wicked at Jaehyun before continue her lunch like nothing happens. Jaehyun stunned until Taeyong called him so he can finish his food.

**After dinner,** both of them watched movie together in the living room. Taeyong play with Beebi’s fur. She suddenly saw that Jaehyun was sitting far away from her.

“Jaehyun sit besides me” Taeyong pouted, patting the sit beside her.

“Eh, don’t worry. I’m comfortable here” reasoned Jaehyun. Giving an awkward smile back. Taeyong still didn’t give up. 

“But Jaehyun, Beebi want you to pet him too. Come here please” Taeyong used her puppy eyes, using Beebi to prey Jaehyun.

Jaehyun shake his and declined politely. This make Taeyong pouted so much. If Jaehyun don’t want to sit beside her, that she sit beside him. So, Taeyong get up carried Beebi together and sit beside Jaehyun, no space between them.

“Erm,, Tae, you sitting near me” Jaehyun try to move but Taeyong give him glare.

“I want to sit beside you. No, I want to cuddle you”

Jaehyun stunned for the 100th times that day. He never see this side of Taeyong before. Taeyong’s bluntness made him speechless. 

Taeyong see no reaction from Jaehyun, start to move herself and sit on Jaehyun’s laps.

“Taeyong, what are you doing?” Jaehyun feels Taeyong moving on his laps. Taeyong give him a bright smile.

“I’m sitting on your laps. I want to enjoy the movie like this” She turned back her attention to the tv, still playing with the Beebi’s fur.

After a while, Jaehyun recover from his shocked and start to move to make both of you sit in comfortable position. Then, Jaehyun hug Taeyong which make Taeyong grinned wider. They stay in that position until the movie ends.

“Jaehyun, I can hold any longer” Taeyong turn back and whisper to Jaehyun after the credit show up.

“Erm,, what do you mean?” Jaehyun looked at Taeyong curiously. Still holding Taeyong in his arms. Taeyong turn herself fully so her face and body facing Jaehyun. Taeyong pull up Jaehyun hand to her boobs which made Jaehyun widen his eyes, feels so shocked.

“I want you know. I’ve been holding myself. Please Jaehyun, I want you to make me feel relief” Taeyong moaned, start to grinding her clit on Jaehyun’s thighs.

“Ermm, Are you sure?” Jaehyun still didn’t move his hand where Taeyong had let it be. He was trying to hold himself before pushing his hips to Taeyong’s clit.

“Yess Yess Please Jae Please” Taeyong moaned desperately, increasing her pace on Jaehyun’s thighs which make Jaehyun moaned in pleasure.

“But I’m underage”

Taeyong stop her movement which make Jaehyun worried. He tried to move his hand away from Taeyong’s but Taeyong stop him. She moved her face closer to Jaehyun.

“No one will know” Taeyong crashed his lips to Jaehyun and the night was the best night both of them ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3,319 words

**Since that night,** they start to sleep together every time Taeyong at home. Sometimes, Taeyong shows herself at home at random time just to have sex and went back to her work after that. They have done it everywhere in the house, their own bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, shower sex even balcony sex. Taeyong always the one who made the first move and Jaehyun just follow her, he never complains because he’s the one who gets to fuck Taeyong. 

And, ever time they do it, Jaehyun becomes more aggressive in bed. He’s more demanding which makes Taeyong always turn on to the max. Not that Taeyong complaining of course. Besides, they learn about each other kink every time they did it. 

But, all these things, Jaehyun always feel something. He always feels something missing. Something that he never gets. Even after 3 months of living with Taeyong, he always feels like somethings not right. He tried to figure what was the feelings is but he never knows.

It was Wednesday, he was on his way back from school, riding his bicycle. He was nearing a café, that he always went with his friends from school. He decides to stop by and bought some coffee. He stopped his bicycle and put it beside a nearby tree. Before walking to the café, he locked his bicycle first (safety first kids) to the tree and checked his money. Can’t go to the café without having enough money.

The bell on the top of the door jingle indicates a new customer come and go. Jaehyun was greeted by a staff. He entered the shop and inhale the smell, enjoying the coffee smell. Then, he walked to the cashier, order his coffee. As he waiting for his coffee, he looks around the café. The café was full as it was the peak hour, where most people stop by first before going back home from work. Jaehyun can’t find a place to sit so he just standing beside the 'take your order' counter. 

He looked around the cafe. Looking at all the people having company with them, either friends or lovers, everyone seems to have someone with them but not Jaehyun. Jaehyun was alone right now. He was alone with no one was waiting for him even at home. Yes, he does have friends at school, but they just school friends, not friends that he can share about his problem. They were friends that he asked about school. Taeyong, they were just housemates and fuck buddy. Nothing more, nothing less. Taeyong just there for him because both of them want to have some relief. 

Now, Jaehyun knows what the empty feelings in his heart. It was alone. He was alone. Without nobody by his side. To share his problem, to tell a corny joked, to play with. He was alone. So so alone. He was so immune to feeling alone since he runs away from his parents' home but now, having people around him, he knows that he was really alone.

He snapped out of his mind when the staff calls out his name. He immediately took his coffee, muttered a thank you, and walk out fast from the coffee. He almost in tears to think about his life. He is always alone. He never had someone in his life that he can lean on. Even his parents upset with him and never care about him.

He was Alone.

So so alone.

**Taeyong was** chilling on the sofa, playing her phone while waiting for her friends. She went back home immediately after she finished her works at office. But, Jaehyun already went to work when she came back home. She already cleans up the house and prepared some food because she was having guests. Jaehyun was not home, he may be at his workplace because it was the weekend, so she just texts him about having guests so he can be alert when arrived home. Taeyong already locked Beebi in his room, don’t want the furry cat to disturb any of his guests. You guys don’t worry, she left Beebi with a complete food, toys to play and even a nice view to watch the birds outside the window.

10 minutes later, she heard the doorbell ring. She gets up and opens up her door, welcoming her guests which is her old times' friends from school. After greeting each of them on the doorstep, she leads them to the kitchen because girls always starve.

They catch up with each other while enjoying their food. Talking about their life after school, life in the university, find their own lover or not.

“Hey Taeyong, I heard you have a cat but I didn’t see it anywhere” spoked one of her friends, changing the topic.

“Well, I have but I left it in his room. I don’t want our friend her having a heart attack” they all chuckled when Taeyong said that and received a glared from the said friend. 

“Well, I’m okay with cats now. I’m still trying tho” explained the friend who was used to hate cats.

“Okay then, I’m let him go after this and you guys can meet him” smiled Taeyong. They continue their conversation in the kitchen.

“Here, let me put all of these in the dishwasher” Taeyong get up and started to clean the table. “You guys can wait for me in the living room” Her friends muttered thank you and okay before left her in the kitchen.

After putting the dish away, she cleaned her hands and walked out of the kitchen, past by her friends and went towards Beebi’s room. She opened the door to see Beebi on his cat tower, watching the birds.

“Hey Beebi comes, my friends want to meet you” Taeyong called for his cat but she was been ignored. (Well cats). Several calls, pleading and threatened after, Beebi come down from his tower and walked out from the room.

“Hey Guys, this is my cat, Beebi” Taeyong walked towards her friends with her cat walked in front of her.

“Aww your cat is so cute”

“Aww come here you fluffy things”

“Adorable, I guess”

Taeyong sat on the couch while her friends were playing with her cats. 

“Hey Tae, do you live alone in this big house?” asked one of her friends, who were playing with Beebi, sitting on the floor.

“For the first 2nd year, yes I live alone but not now” explained Taeyong to her friends.

“Well then, where’s your housemate?” asked her friends who used to hate cats.

“I think he’s working right now. He always works on the weekend” Taeyong said which made all the eyes turn to her. She raise her eyebrow. “What?”

“Am I missing something here?” Her blonde friend asked with a smirked.

“You living with a man?” Her friend on the floor continue.

“Well, he’s not a man. He’s a teenage boy” which made her friends widen their eyes.

“YOU LIVE WITH A KID?” Taeyong just raise her eyebrow, looking weird at her friends. Not like she lives with a criminal.

“Guys chill. What’s the problem with it?” asked Taeyong. Well, there’s a lot of problems but not that her friends need to know.

“Why do you let him stay here?” her friends who used to hate cats, open the candy jar on the coffee table. Still shocked hearing the news.

“Well, I need someone to take care of my house when I was away. Besides, having a housemate was not bad at all. I like his company” reasoned Taeyong. Leaving the sex and homeless part. She will not tell anyone how she met Jaehyun, it was Jaehyun part to explain or not.

“Then, why a kid?” 

“Why not?” Taeyong giving them a ‘why not’ face. She didn’t like to lie to people even people do shit at her so avoiding the subject is the best option. And thanks to whoever, the house door opened to see Jaehyun walking in it. But, Jaehyun seems to not knowing of their presence in the living room. Jaehyun just busy took of his shoes.

“Jaehyunnie, you back” Taeyong gets up to greet Jaehyun at the door. She took Jaehyun’s wrist to lead him to her friends but Jaehyun pulls his hands away from Taeyong’s grip. Taeyong stunned for a while.

“Hey, I just want you to meet my friends” said Taeyong softly. Tried to take Jaehyun’s wrist back.

“I can walk without you hold me, you know?" Jaehyun pull his hands away. Eyes still on the floor. Taeyong feels weird. Jaehyun never behaves likes this before. 

“Hey, Jaehyun, are you okay?” Taeyong asked worriedly. He didn’t get a replied back from Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun, I’m asking you. Are you okay?”

“I’m Fine. Why do you care?” Jaehyun snapped at Taeyong for the first time. Which makes Jaehyun regret when he saw Taeyong’s face. And because he raised his voice, all of Taeyong’s friends look at him curiously. They have been watching them from the living room actually.

They stood there in silence for several minutes. Taeyong composes herself. “Oh yeah, let's meet my friends” Taeyong give Jaehyun a smile before leaving Jaehyun behind. 

“Guys, this is my housemate, Jaehyun. Jaehyun, this is my friend” Taeyong introduce her friends one by one to Jaehyun.

“You must be tired. I prepared your foods. Go take a shower and come out when you have done” She spoked softly to Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked back at Taeyong. Taeyong can see the regret in his eyes. But she just looked away, Don't want to talk about it in front of her friends. Jaehyun sighed. He muttered “nice to meet you guys” before entering his room and closed the door.

“What was that just now?” her blonde friend asked.

“what was what?” Taeyong asked back as nothing happens.

“Hey, we saw the drama just now. Care to explain?” The friends who used to hate cats slapped Taeyong arms which make Taeyong whined in pain.

“He just having a bad day I guess” Taeyong shrugged. Don’t know the main reason why Jaehyun behaving like that.

“Well, I don’t care. He’s hot. Are you sure he’s a teenage boy?” Her friends on the floor try to lighten up the mood. Which made everyone laugh and agree.

Her friends went home one hour later. And during that time when her friends were in the house, Jaehyun never lives his room which made Taeyong really worried for him. She hopes she knew what happens to him.

**Jaehyun sighed** for the thousand times. How could he do that to Taeyong? Who just wants to be nice to him? He really regrets what he just did. He feels so alone so when Taeyong asked him ‘Are you okay?’, he snapped. He thought no one will care about him. When he means no one, he means it including Taeyong. Because Jaehyun always thought that Taeyong just thinks Jaehyun is his fuck buddy and housemate, nothing more nothing less.

He heard the Taeyong and her friends saying goodbye to each other before the front door close. He already took a long shower and just doing his homework. Well, he got nothing better to do. He always saw Beebi’s friends outside of his sliding door. He wants to play with them but he got no food to bring to them. So he just open the sliding door slightly and pet them.

He comes out of his room to see an empty living room. Which means that Taeyong was not there. Then, he saw Beebi walking to him.

“Hey, buddy, let's go play with your friends” He walked to Beebi’s room to get the foods followed by Beebi underneath him. ( you know how cats will distract you for walking straight, because you gay?). Then, he brings the food and open the sliding door in the room and great the pets. He put the foods in the bowls that Taeyong had bought before he comes in the house. She prepared it so the pets own to make a mess in her backyard.

After several minutes playing with them, he let the sliding door open slightly so Beebi can come inside after playing with his friends and went into the living room to see Taeyong was in the kitchen, doing the dishes.

He should apologize to Taeyong. Taeyong didn’t do anything to him. Yes, maybe Taeyong just using his body but he also the one who agrees about it. Taeyong didn’t even know he feels alone. Taeyong need to works to provide both of them so that’s why she rarely home. To think about it again, he always rarely home during the day. He goes to school during the day and come back in the evening after his basketball practice. On the weekend, he works 8 hours in the morning. He just can spent his time with Beebi and his friends during the night only. Like after 5 pm. 

He walked slowly into the kitchen, seeing Taeyong so focused on washing the dishes. They have a dishwasher but Taeyong likes to wash using her hands, saying that washed by hands cleaner than the dishwasher.

Taeyong, was too focusing rubbing the dirt on the plate when she feels hands wrapped around her waist. She feels so familiar with the feelings, familiar with the hands wrapped around her.

“I’m sorry” Jaehyun whispered to Taeyong ear and put his head to Taeyong’s shoulder. Taeyong stopped her hands and lean her back against Jaehyun's chest. Enjoying the moments.

“Hey, it's not your fault” Taeyong whispered back. 

“But, You didn’t do anything and I just snapped” Jaehyun words muffled with Taeyong’s shoulder but Taeyong can still hear it loud and clear.

Taeyong rinses the plate and put the plate away. Then she dried her hands with the dried towel hanging on the beside the sink window before she turn around to face Jaehyun who was already pull up his head and looked down at her. Taeyong holds both of Jaehyun hands into her hands.

“How about we talk while we eat. You still didn’t eat anything right?” Taeyong smiled softly, circling Jaehyun hands with his thumb. Jaehyun nodded. Don’t know what to say. Taeyong uttered Jaehyun to sit at the dining table while Jaehyun prepared the foods.

No one muttered a word while eating. The silence was so awkward. Both of them waiting to say something but was too afraid, especially Jaehyun who was not ready to talk about it. Even after they finished their food, they just sat on their seat. No living it to wash the dish. They just wait for someone to talk first or something that can break the awkwardness

Jaehyun was writing a script in his mind to tell Taeyong properly about his problem. He tried to arrange his words to not offended each other. His problem may seem small to other people but for him, its really big so he didn’t want to lose what he has with Taeyong.

After 10 minutes, making sure what he wants to say, he starts to use his voice.

“I know I behave so weird when your friends were home. I just, I just think a lot lately, about how alone I am in this world. When I go to school or to work, I surrounded by my school friends and co-worker. But, the topic we only talked about was about school or the shop. Nothing about life. After my basketball practice, I left the school with my friends but I still feel left out, like they never want to talk to me. Even when I arrived home, you never at home. I always greet by the emptiness in the house. But thank god you have Beebi to cheer up my day”

Jaehyun was holding back his tears but he smiled when saying the last words. Taeyong smile too, taking both of Jaehyun’s hands into her hands.

“But, even Beebi is here, I still feel alone. I always feel alone. Even I’m surrounded by many people, the emptiness still in my chest. Even before I run away from my home, my parents never give me the love I want. I never feel loved. How’s does love feel actually Taeyong?” He asked Taeyong but from the tone, Taeyong knows it was not mean for her to answer. She still waits for Jaehyun to continue. 

“So, I’m no I’m acting like a child. You were just asking either I’m okay or not but when you ask me that question. I just snapped because you never care about me. No one care about me” Jaehyun pull one of his hand to wipe his eyes. Don’t want to let the tears down.

Taeyong get up and sat besides Jaehyun and side hug him. He never knows how Jaehyun feels all this time. She thought that giving him a forever home, provided foods, let Jaehyun go to school, get a job, participate in basketball and pets like Beebi and his friends were enough for Jaehyun. But, Jaehyun feel alone without love and all because her fault.

“Jaehyun, I’m … I’m … I’m sorry. I thought everything that I give you was enough. I thought that you be happy for whatever I give you” Taeyong spoked, looking at Jaehyun’s eyes. 

“Of course its enough. Always enough. But, those things never give me what I want which is love. I want to be love” Jaehyun smiled flatly.

“I’m sorry if you think I used you as fuck buddy only …” Jaehyun interrupted fast “No No its not your fault. I’m the one who want it too” Taeyong put her index finger at Jaehyun’s lips to shut him up.

“Let me finish my words. Huh, the truth is … I like you. I really like you. More than just a housemate. I never take advantages of you because you my housemate or not. But, I’m so dumb to have sex with you when you underage. You know I will go to jail if everyone knew about this?” Taeyong chuckled.

But Jaehyun was too stunned to mutter a word when Taeyong confess that to him. Taeyong likes him. Likes him more than friends.

“why? … why do you like me?” Taeyong smiled at Jaehyun whom giving her a in denial face. Taeyong chuckled was so sweet for Jaehyun’s ears.

“Well, didn’t someone ever said to you that you hot or handsome? Even my friends who just now came visit me said that you hot.” Taeyong raise her eyebrow. Jaehyun went back to his memory, girls from school said that he had nice face. Boys also sometime envy of him because he took away their girlfriends especially when he play basketball. Sometimes at work, customers were flirting with him. So yeah, he heard it to many times to count.

“So you just like me because of my face?” Jaehyun spoked softly. Taeyong chuckled.

“Hehe, no you dummy. You a hardworking and responsible person. You take care of Beebi and his friends for me. You take care of the house when I’m not home. You do good in school. You even do your homework. You also took a part time job even I already said that I can provided for both of us. And besides, I like you more in the bed” smirked Taeyong. Jaehyun rolled his eyes but smile because he knows Taeyong said it sincerely. He can feel it, he can feel the love.

“You know, if we wait 3 more years, you ain’t going to jail?” Jaehyun asked, now playing with Taeyong’s hair.

“Of course, I know. But I want you now and forever. But do you want this old woman who doesn’t know to spent time with her housemates?”

Jaehyun no the answer to it. He didn’t need to be asked again. He cupped Taeyong’s face and kiss her.

“As long as nobody knows for 3 years”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like me?  
> LIke to finish essay/ writing quickly without checking it?  
> You just check after you finish the whole essay/story?  
> Sometimes, you submit it without checking it?
> 
> And yes, Im lazy to give name to Taeyong's friends. LOL
> 
> Tumblr:kpotats


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words: 2,259.
> 
> This all happen in one day. If you all know the reasons why Jaehyun runs away, you deserve a clap. 
> 
> Tumblr: [kpotats](https://kpotats.tumblr.com/)

**But of course,** happiness didn’t stay too long.

They start to date since then. And Jaehyun never feels lonely again. If before Taeyong rarely come home, but now, she come home every day. When Jaehyun asked why, she simply answer “Because I have a boyfriend who waiting for me at home” which made Jaehyun blush. 

Taeyong always does her works at her office. She never went back home after her works hour. She used to spend her time at her office. She usually didn’t do her works when she was home alone, because she was too busy playing with Beebi and his friends. But because she was dating Jaehyun now, she has reasoned to do her works at home while maybe cuddling with her boyfriend.

It was Sunday, Taeyong having her day off while Jaehyun was working at the convenience store. She was feeding her cat and his friends at the backyard. Did I tell you that Taeyong and Jaehyun’s home have a really big backyard? She was sitting under the roof, minding her own business (ready books while sipping coffee). Beebi was running with his friends and she can hear dogs barking in happiness. Thank god the neighbour never complaint about the noise. 

She put down her book when she heard the doorbell ring. She was gonna ignore it at first because, well, don’t want to have someone interrupt her day off. But the doorbell keep ringing which made Taeyong annoyed. Can someone at the door get the signal that nobody’s home?

After several minutes pass, the doorbell keep ringing, she get up and and walked through the sliding door at Beebi’s room, leaving the door ajar. Then, she walked pass her living room to the door. But first, she check the person behind her house’ gate at the intercom. And she didn’t recognized them.

“Hello, can I help you?” Taeyong asked through the intercom. 2 people were standing outside her house. One man and one woman. _Must be a couple,_ Taeyong thought. 

“Yes actually. I heard Jaehyun was living here” The woman spoke first. Taeyong suspicious rise when she heard Jaehyun's name.

“Who are you? May I ask?” Taeyong can guess who they are actually but she just needs to be confirmed.

“We are Jaehyun’s parents. Can we come in?”

**Jaehyun yawned.** They were not much customer in the store right now. And he was just playing with his phone at the cashier, with his co-worker beside him. They already stock up everything on the shelf and there’s nothing more to do then waiting for customers.

As he was playing with his phone, he received a message from Taeyong.

Bby :) : Hey, what time your end shift?

Jae:) : at 3pm. Miss me so much ?

Bby :) : Of course I miss you every second dummy. But, can you come back home like now?

Jaehyun raises his eyebrow, reread the message again. This is the first time Taeyong asked him to come back home early. Jaehyun look at the time display, 12.12pm. Must be emergency. 

Jae :) : Why? Does anything happen at home?

Bby :) : Yeah, actually. So I need you home now. 

Jae :) : Okay, be there in 15mins.

Jaehyun feel worried. He hoped Taeyong was okay, nothing happen to her. No robbery or anything bad like that. Jaehyun really need to stop thinking and just go back home to Taeyong.

“Hey, can you cover my shift? I got emergency at home” He said to his co-worker. His co-worker just muttered “Cover for me next time” and Jaehyun agreed. He go to the staff room to change his cloth and packed his staff. Their manager was not in the store right now so he can just ditch his job easily. He took his bag and run home. Thank god the convivence store was just in front of his home’s resident area.

As he was nearing his home, he saw a car parked behind Taeyong’s car in front of the house. He read the plate number and he feels something familiar. From his knowledge, the number plate was from his town. He feel something bad going to happen. _Please, please someone can’t find me now._

He took a deep breath before going inside the house. He put the passcode and the gate open. He walked past the gate and closed the gate which automatically locked. Then he went to the front door. He openws the door and heard people's voice, not just Taeyong’s. He opened his shoes and put them at the rack. Taeyong greets him at the door. 

“Hey, you back” Taeyong spoked softly to him. But, he didn’t get a kiss which Taeyong always gave him after he comes back from works. Or Taeyong came back from works.

“Do we have guest?” Jaehyun asked, looking around the living room. 

“Yeah. Come, they waiting for you” But, Taeyong didn’t get to bring Jaehyun to the guest when the guest was coming out of the kitchen by themselves.

“Jaehyun, my son” Mrs. Jung cried and walked to his son which made Jaehyun stunned in his place.

Jaehyun pushed his mother away when she tried to hug him. “Don’t touch me” Jaehyun snapped at his mother. 

“Jaehyun, I miss you” Mrs.Jung try to reach out to Jaehyun again but she fail when Jaehyun start to move away from her.

“Respect your mother Jaehyun” Mr. Jung spoked for the first time. His voice was so sharp and demanding, almost made Jaehyun obey but he controls himself.

“huh, since when I have a mother? Oh wait, since when I have a father too?” Jaehyun snorted. His parents talk about respect like they know what the meaning of it. 

“jaehyun, we miss you honey” Mrs. Jung holds her tears but Jaehyun knew better, even almost a year he didn’t see them, he knew them so damn well.

“Cut the bullshit will you?” Jaehyun starts to raise his voice.

“LANGUAGE!” Mr. Jung snapped back to Jaehyun when he used the cursed with at them. 

“ITS FUCKING ENGLISH! NEVER HEARD OF IT?”

“ENOUGH” They all turn their head to look at Taeyong, who just watching their drama all the time.

“This is my house and I don’t want any drama in it. Let just go eat” Taeyong demanded. Mr and Mrs Jung agreed but not Jaehyun.

“I don’t want to eat. You guys can eat without me” Jaehyun start to walk towards his room but Taeyong caught his wrist fast.

“Nope. You are going to eat together with me and your parents. I don’t care” That was final words from Taeyong, and she pulled Jaehyun to the kitchen followed by his so called parents. (Actually Taeyong just feel weird eating alone with Jaehyun's parents but nobody needs to know)

On the dining table, there were already take-out food. Each of them took their seat, Jaeyong sitting next to each other, opposite to Jaehyun’s parents. All those time, Jaehyun just keep quiet when Taeyong talked with his parents. He also tried to finish his food quickly, don’t want to face his _so call parents._

When he finished his food, he get up and packed up his food to throw it away. “Thank you for the food” he said before walking to his own room.

“Jaehyun. Stay. We need to talk” Taeyong insisted but Jaehyun just shook his head. “There’s nothing to talk” Thank god his room was just near the kitchen so he walked fast before Taeyong can stop him and he slammed his bedroom door.

I’m sorry for my son behaviour” Mrs.Jung sighed. Putting her spoon down.

“Don’t worry” Taeyong smiled. Jaehyun never act like that to her so she kinda feels slightly mad at him.

“Don’t mind him. He always act like a rebellion every time we want to do something. We just want the best for our son” Mr. Jung said. Taeyong feels bad. 

“He must talked horribly about us right?” Mrs. Jung asked, holding her tears, Mr.Jung tried to calm his wife.

“erm, actually he didn’t said anything. I just wait for him to tell me but he never tell me anything” Taeyong answered sincerely. Even they have been living for almost a year and start to date, Jaehyun never tells him the reasoned he runs away from home.

“He didn’t tell you anything?” Mrs. Jung shocked, looking at Taeyong which Taeyong nodded.

Mr. and Mrs. Jung look at each other which made Taeyong feels like the third wheel. Then, Mr and Mrs. Jung start to open up story about what Taeyong want to hear since the beginning

**Jaehyun was playing** with Beebi and his friends. He called them from the backyard and open his sliding door wide. So the pets can play together inside his room with him. He forgot about what happens outside his room. Pets really do make you feel better.

Then, he heard a knocked at his door. He didn’t even respond and the door just open, entered Lee Taeyong and she closed the door. Some of the cats meowed at her which Taeyong smiled and pet them back. The dogs were clever, they knew Taeyong has an allergy to them so they just stay with Jaehyun. Jaehyun sighed. Now, remember what had just happened. He ignored Taeyong and continue to play with the pets.

“Are you really gonna ignore me?” Taeyong asked. Still standing at the door. Jaehyun ignored her. 

“Didn’t I remind you that you can’t bring the dogs in?” Taeyong put her hands on her waist. 

“Then, why are you here?” 

“This is my house”

“So its not our house now?” Jaehyun looks at her with an empty expression.

Taeyong sighed. He never deal with stubborn Jaehyun before. She whistles suddenly then all the dogs in the room when to the backyards. Then, she walked to sit beside Jaehyun.

“Please, tell me what happens?” Taeyong asked softly.

“What do you want to know?” Jaehyun returned his attention back to the cats. Taeyong getting more irritated so she used the last move, sitting on Jaehyun laps which made Jaehyun shocked.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Jaehyun tried to push Taeyong away but Taeyong holds his wrist.

“Why are you pushing me away?” Taeyong asked with mad expression, which Jaehyun didn’t have answered for it. He just feels mad at his parents, not Taeyong.

They just stay silent for a while. Jaehyun just let Taeyong move on his laps, so she can sit comfortably. Avoid the crotch area of course. (Jaehyun pleaded to her actually). 

“So, since I have your attention. Mind to explain” Taeyong put his hands around Jaehyun’s neck and start to play Jaehyun’s hair. Jaehyun like it when Taeyong does that, it make him feel safe and softly.

Jaehyun sighed. Finally, it was time to explain to Taeyong properly. All the cats were now playing at the backyard except for Beebi, who stay beside both of them, want to hear Jaehyun’s story too.

**“I know my reason are dumb but I just had enough of it”**

Taeyong listen and never interrupted even once Jaehyun. She just keeps playing with Jaehyun’s hair while Jaehyun petting Beebi in the meantime.

“It's not dumb. It just you so stubborn” Taeyong grinned which made Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“So what your parents told me was right,” Taeyong said. Jaehyun raised his eyebrow. “So my parents already told you?”

“Yes, and I want to ask you to confirm their story. And now I know your parents not lying”

They said in silence for a while, enjoying each other company. Both of them feels the weight on their shoulder had gone. No more secret to keep.

“But they still your parents Jaehyunnie” Jaehyun spoked softly. Caress Jaehyun’s cheek. Jaehyun sighed. He knows he mad at his parents for no good reasons, but he so fed up for being controlled by his parents.

“And did you know I can’t get arrested ?” Taeyong looked at Jaehyun’s eyes, Jaehyun tilted his head with _are you serious_ face. “What do you mean?” Jaehyun holds Taeyong’s hands on her laps.

“Your parents told me that they made a police report so your face was everyone. If they know you were here, they will assume me as a kidnapper. You an underage” Taeyong explained.

“Is this for real?” Jaehyun didn’t believe what Taeyong just said.

“Yes Jaehyunnie. It is for real. It's all in underage crime law. If you don’t believe me, look it up. So please I beg you Jaehyun, please go back with your parents.” Taeyong pleaded.

“So you rather let me go then just going to jail?” Jaehyun sneered. Can’t believe Taeyong want him to live with his parents and leaving Taeyong. They are dating for god sake.

“Will you rather we can meet again like a couple every time or I was forced to stay away from you because of the law for who knows how long? And besides, I was not going to jail, I was just going to payed the fine.” Taeyong returned. Jaehyun speechless. He didn’t know much about law but he knows what Taeyong means. They were going to be separated because of the law if this matter gets to the police. JUST BECAUSE HE’S UNDERAGE.

“You right” Jaehyun just answered with that and hugged Taeyong. 

“So, what's your answered?” Both Taeyong and Beebi look at him. Jaehyun answered with a kiss on Taeyong’s lips. Beebi meowed non-stop beside them, annoyed to see they sucking each other faces. Taeyong and Jaehyun just ignored him and enjoy each other body.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count : 553

The ring sound from the counter can be heard around the café. Taeyong looks at the display number. Still not her order number. So she remains in her seat, playing with her phone. 

They were so many people in the café right now. It was lunchtime after all. Taeyong was the only one person who seat by her own. Not like the other customers. Her co-worker were having lunch at other place. She wants coffee decided to ditch them and get some coffee to this café.

The ring sound can be heard again. Her order number was displayed so she get up and took her drink. She left her belongings on the table because the table was not too far from the counter but she stops in her track when she saw a person sitting opposite her seat at the table. Taeyong look around the café. She still can see there were others empty spot. Her seat was only a small table with 2 chairs. She can’t see the person’s face from her position now because she was standing behind the person.

Maybe she need to talk to the person. Taeyong shrugged and walked back to her table.

“Erm … excuse me” the person look up and smile and Taeyong which made Taeyong took a deep breath. It was the face she had been missing for 3 years. It was so long since she saw the face, the face that use to live with him.

“Hey Taeyong Noona. Mind if I join you?’ Jaehyun smirked. Taeyong rolled her eyes and sit on the chair, putting her drink down. Jaehyun grab the drink fast and took a sip.

“Yaa, that’s mine” Taeyong pull her drink from his hands. He was sipping your drink so when she pull the drink, there’s some coffee drooling out from his mouth which he wipe it with Taeyong’s tissue that you took from the counter also.

“Yaa!! Its my belonging belong to you to??” Jaehyun never change at all. Even after left Taeyong 3 years ago, his habits still didn’t change.

“We dating right? Of course what’s your is mine” Jaehyun muttered like there’s no problem with it. Taeyong sipped her drinks while smacking lightly Jaehyun with other tissue.

“Are you dating tho?” Taeyong ask, raise her eyebrow. Jaehyun smirked. “Who can’t resist my charm and my handsome face? Especially some girl name Lee Taeyong”

“But, the last time I checked, I was dating someone with boobs” Taeyong smirked made Jaehyun’s eyes wide. 

“You … you dating someone right now?” Jaehyun asked disbelief. Jaehyun knew about Taeyong sexuality. She mentioned it once after they have sex so Jaehyun respect that. She still like Taeyong even if she a ghost.

Taeyong chuckled. “Hehe.. got chu” Taeyong grinned which made Jaehyun breath in relief. 

“But, last time I check …” Another but. “I’m single after someone left me 3 years ago”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Thanks to someone who ask me to go back to my parents” Taeyong smiled when she heard that.

“but if you said you still single then … “ Jaehyun continue. “Can I be your boyfriend back?” 

Taeyong put her drink down, put her hands on the table, cupping her face with her hand. She raised her eyebrow and smirked at Taeyong.

“I don’t know? Can you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the epilogue is short but Tadaaa! I finish this story.  
> Thanks to whoever read it from the first until last chapter. It mean lot to me. Even idk about it.  
> Fun fact : I posted 16 stories in my ao3 but I only got 1 comment on my one story only.  
> Pathetic me.  
> Btw, I'm not gonna post new stories for a while because I'm gonna start busy tomorrow.  
> But, I'm still gonna post kpop timestamps on my Tumblr : [kpotats](https://kpotats.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you, you all. :)


End file.
